1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sit/stand assistance device. It matches a user's continuous sit-to-stand motion. In addition, it can be directly applied on an existing flush toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the flush toilets are equipped with auxiliary handles (not shown) fixed on a wall in a public building or in a hospital. So, the physically disadvantaged persons, elders or patients can use them. However, the traditional auxiliary handles are fixed. It cannot move up or down (or change its tilting angle). Therefore, it is not an ideal design for the elders or patients because the holding position might not match the user. For a seriously physically disadvantaged person, this person often encounters difficulty in sit-to-stand (or stand-to-sit) process, because this person has no enough strength to pull one's body up by oneself.
There are some toilet seats (not shown) can be lifted up or down. But, the entire mechanism is extremely complicated and it is very expensive. It is not common in the current market. Besides, without an auxiliary pushing force, the user needs to hold on to the fixed auxiliary handle to assist oneself standing up (leaving the toilet pad).
If somebody designs a tiltable toilet pad (not shown), it seems helpful for a user to stand up. However, under this condition, the height of the toilet pad still remains unchanged. If the user's legs are weak, it is hard to stand up. Unless the user has a strong arm to push one's body up, it is difficult for the user to stand up from a seated position.
There is no any toilet sit to stand assistance product that can tilt and move up/down at the same time. For a weak user, there is no easy-to-operate, safe and comfortable product that can be used.